


Never Again

by RealLifeKatherinePlumber



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLifeKatherinePlumber/pseuds/RealLifeKatherinePlumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Katherine get lost in IKEA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one-shot based on this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/139604213251/imagine-your-otp-getting-stuck-in-an-ikea-store

“I told you we should just follow the arrows!”

“It’s fine, Ace, we’ve just gotta find our way back to the path. Besides, now we’ve got an easel,” Jack said, gesturing to the cart behind them. In addition to the plywood easel, which Katherine knew would be impossible to put together, they had a lamp (chosen by Katherine), a side table (also Katherine), and a pillow with a puppy on it that Jack had picked from the children’s section.

“We passed that desk already.” Katherine pointed to a beige contraption that seemed to balance on a single leg. “Twice.”

“Hang on, I got an idea! You sit. There. I’ll be right back.”

She thought about reminding him that they were lost, and that if he left they probably wouldn’t find each other again. But Jack was an impossible boy, especially when he had an idea. (Remember the puppy pillow?) So instead, Katherine rolled her eyes and perched delicately in the plastic chair.

To be fair, IKEA had been her idea. Their small studio apartment was almost completely bare, except for the ancient rolltop desk that she insisted on bringing with her from her childhood home. They had to lug it up four flights of stairs, but it was worth it.

The desk, two metal folding chairs and a table, and a mattress lying flat on the floor. This IKEA trip was desperately needed. But it was only supposed to take a few hours – they had to get home, soon. Katherine had an article to write, and honestly, she just hated being lost.

“I’m back!” Jack bounded around the corner and tried to sit in her lap, but she pushed him off onto the floor. They were still in the children’s section, and she wasn’t sure this chair could bear her weight for much longer, let alone the two of them combined.

He shot her a wounded pout before settling onto a small pink bean bag.

“So Ace,” he said, a wicked grin spreading across his face. “Truth or dare?”

“Where did you go?” she asked, doing her best to stare him down. He looked adorable trying to use the bean bag as a seat when it really could have served as a pillow. He made a face at her as if to say “I’m not telling anything!” and her resolve cracked a little bit.

“Dare,” she finally said when it was clear that he wasn’t going to answer her question. He flashed her the cocky smirk she’d grown to love and leaned back even further, if that was possible.

“I dare you… to kiss me.”

“Jack, you’ve got to think of a new dare. You pick the same one every time.”

Katherine would never admit it, ever, but this was her favorite dare. Especially when Jack was all sprawled out over tiny furniture and his curls were all messed up from when she dumped him on the floor.

He grinned at her as she rolled her eyes and leaned down. Just as their lips were about to touch, Jack yanked her arm and she tumbled down on the floor next to him. Katherine barely got out a surprised “Hey!” before he pressed his lips to hers. She could feel him grinning against her mouth and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Jack! Katherine! Where are y– OH MY GOD!”

Katherine bolted up to see Davey at the entrance to the little display room, hands thrown over his face.

“You told me that you were lost in IKEA!”

“We _are_ lost in IKEA,” Jack replied, still lounging on the floor.

“You can open your eyes, Davey,” Katherine said, trying not to giggle.

“I don’t get it, it’s not like you haven’t seen us kiss before,” Jack complained, trying to fix his messed up hair.

“Kissing is different than…” Davey gestured quickly, his face flushed.

“Making out?” Jack suggested, cracking another wicked grin.

“Ugh!”

“Can you just get us to the exit please?” Katherine asked, yanking Jack off the floor.

“Yes, but for the record, I’m never answering your distress call again!” Davey pointed a shaky finger at Jack. “Never. Again.”


End file.
